Sara, come back!
by Luca-Pacheco
Summary: How was the first time Grissom asked Sara to come back, to stay? because some words have a deeper meaning than we may think...


**Come back!!!**

- It was all white around. The mist and the fog didn't let me see very well, but it was some kind of a forest…I felt nervous, distressed… I walked without a reason… like attracted to something, I just couldn't stop walking and despite how dark it was, it was like I knew the path by heart. Where did it lead to? I didn't know, but I kept taking one step forward, and then one more, and one more…

And suddenly I relized I wasn't being attracted by something, but by someone. I could see the brown hair, and it's owner was walking with firm steps and I… I wasn't able of doing anything other than chasing her. It couldn't be an angel because 1. I don't believe in angles and 2. she was wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans, but something about her made me feel good… in peace or… I don't know, it was a nice sensation anyway.

And I realized she was going somewhere I wasn't allowed to enter, and I was going to lose her… which was a stupid thought since I had never had her… or something like that… she was walking at the same pace and so was I, but she was getting further and further away, and I couldn't reach her. I know she could feel my presence… at least that's what I want to think… and now she wasn't walking with confidence, but doubtful, confused. And then I knew it was my only chance to get her attention, to… stop her?... I – I don't know why- was desperate… anyway… I screamed, I screamed with all the air I had in my lungs, with all the angst and all the force I had:

_**¡¡¡Sara, come back!!! ¡¡¡come with me!!!**_

And she stopped. And she turned her head to look at me…

And that's when I woke up. Covered in sweat, disturbed, almost unable to breathe. I looked at the watch: _January 17, 1984, 2:57 a.m. _I calmed down a little, wrote down the date and the hour in my notebook (since I didn't have anywhere else to) and went down to the kitchen to drink some water. I'm still disturbed… it's weird… I haven't even met a sara in my whole life… anyway, that was my strange dream of last night.

- Hey Grissom, maybe the Sara you dreamt about today will be the wuv of your life wich will take The Lone Entomologist out of his cave?

- The Sara I dreamt about was a child, not a woman, so I highly doubt it Ed…

- Ok – Robert said – then, what if that Sara's your life or your death or your soul? You've always liked the name, and well, life, death and soul are the three things we imagine in feminine and/or childish form, and the three things we like to idealize… maybe one out of the three is scaping from you and you don't want to let it go…

- Whatever you say – answered Grissom – although it's interesting to know you think your soul's a woman…

- Hey!!! I'm a stud, an Alpha male!!! – Robert said, and they jokingly continued the conversation about dreams and nightmares and equally light subjects… but in The Lone Entomologist's heart a warmth was born: _I've got to meet her…_

Her father was laying on the kitchen floor, bleeding like never before. The policeman went to the backyard to throw up, ans she was looking, confused, while the police agents and the CSIs ran behind her saying and yelling things she didn't understand – other agents were taking photos of him, taking prints. She didn't understand: her dad was her hero, the best dad in the world. The one that felt proud of having such a smart, pretty, pretty daddy's little girl. The one who never even yelled at her, the one who never allowed noone – himself included - to hurt her. The one who took her to chase rabbits, to eat ice cream, the one who got her used to having everything just for herself. He had been the best man in the world with her … _and only with her_, and that had been the problem.

Everybody was so distracted, busy doing other things… nobody gave her an answer, it was like she wasn't even there. And everybody was so distracted that it was very easy for her to go out through the kitchen door and walk, walk without looking back or saying goodbye to anyone – because, who was she going to say goodbye to?... and she walk very much, until she saw herself in a dark forest, full of mist and fog. It didn't bother her: Much to the contrary, she loved it (and in Tamales (what a laaaame name) that kind of weather was very uncommon), and she kept walking with the certainty of the one who knows her destiny, although to honor the truth, she didn't know where the hell did it lead to – she couldn't even see very well, but something attracted her so it was like she knew the path by heart. She remembered what her mother just said to her, crying: "your dad was a monster!" "did you really believe what he said to you, that I tripped over the shelves or something like that and that's how I got my bruises? I'm not that clumsy, nobody's that clumsy Sara!!! He lied to you so you didn't stop loving him, but he doesn't deserve anybody's love!!! You got to believe me… drop that camera, Sara… drop that camera!!!..."

And suddenly, she felt something: she was being followed. And for some reason, it didn't bother her either: she kept walking, but just because she couldn't help it. Seriously, she wanted to keep feeling that presence, she didn't mean to run away. And she started walking insecure, doubtful, confused. And she head a scream:

_**¡¡¡Sara, come back!!! ¡¡¡ come with me!!!**_

And she stopped. And she turned her head anxiously to see her chaser, who was calling her… and she felt like a magnet grabbing her backwards instead of forward…

And then, she only heard blurry voices. And an abulance siren right over her.

- We gotta take her to the hospital, and fast!

- I can't believe it Stevens, I can't believe it…

- I told you Gibson, I told you this girl practically resurrected, I told you we couldn't let go, that this victim was special!!!…

- You're right, I'm sorry… but how would I know??? She had just seen what happened to her dad, then her mother throws her over the fence of the hallway, that's really high… she was dead since an hour ago at least for God's sake… what time did she start breathing again???

-_ 2:57 a.m. January 17, 1984. _I gotta write it down like that, with time and date somewhere and give it to her when she wakes up because this is a mi-ra-cle!!!... this I will never forget…

Neither Sara. And in her heart, a warmth was born. _I've got to meet him…_

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Neither the series nor the characters belong to me, and I'm not making money out of it.

This is my first fanfic. It's a one-shot I came up with since everybody was saying "Grissom asks Sara to stay, she stays. Grissom asks Sara to come, she comes." And I was thinking how was it when Grissom asked Sara to come back for the first time, and I wanted to do something cute. I'm not the fluffy type and english is not my first language, so my apologies in advance for any spelling mistake…

So what do you think???


End file.
